Forgotten Night
by AmiMizuno0910
Summary: Galaxia was defeated one year ago and everyone is living in peace, but one night, Serena has a dream about a mysterious girl. The next day a new enemy arrives. Who is the new enemy and who is the mysterious girl? Does she have some sort of connection with Serena? Could she be from her past? SerenaxDarien and OCxOC


Author's Note:

Hello readers! Thanks for taking the time to read this. This is my first fanfic that I've ever written before so it's not the best,but thanks for reading it anyway and I'll try my best! So enjoy the story!Bold=dream/vision Italicized=thoughts " "=speech**  
**

** Chapter I:Dream **

Serena's POV

** I opened my eyes and found myself in a beautiful garden wearing a white dress in front of a palace. **_**Where am I!? **_**I gasped. **_**Am I in the Moon Kingdom?**_** I looked around and saw a tall, willowy girl with long black hair in a similar style as mine. She wore a long black and midnight blue dress that trailed behind her. A symbol of a silver crescent moon facing up, a black crescent moon facing down, and gold stars on both sides was on her forehead but I couldn't see the rest of her face. _Who is she? She feels really familiar like someone that I should know but I can't remember... _My feet began to move by themselves as if on instinct and I couldn't control them. I began to run towards the girl and I was getting closer and closer but then a strong wind picked up between me and her. The wind forced me to stay where I was and the girl was slowly starting to disappear. " ...!" I screamed her name but I couldn't hear myself over the loud wind and I slowly started to black out... **

I woke up with a start and was panting heavily. _What was that!? Was it all just a dream...or was it another one of my forgotten memories...?_ I pushed the thought back into my brain and looked at the clock. _Oh no! I'm going to be late for the meeting with the girls!_ I began to dress quickly and ran downstairs to quickly grab a piece of toast. "Bye ,Mom, I'm going to be with the girls today!"I yelled as I ran out the door. "Okay, be safe, honey!"Mom called. "I will!"I replied. I started to run at top speed to Raye's shrine. _Raye's going to kill me if I'm over 5 minutes late!_ As I ran, I passed by many broken and crumbling buildings and people cleaning and fixing them. These crumbling buildings were one of the results of Galaxia's attack,which the sailor scouts and I had defeated a year ago, and people are still trying to fix the mess that was left behind. I continued running and made it to the temple only one minute late. As I tried to catch my breath, a bluenette with short hair and bangs said,"Wow,Serena,that's a new record for you! If you keep that up and woke up earlier, you might be able to get here earlier." That's Amy, the smartest girl at school and the Guardian of Mercury,Water, and Wisdom. "Come on, let's go find Raye and start the meeting!"a brunette with a curly ponytail called. She's Lita,the strongest girl at school and the Guardian of Jupiter,Thunder,and Protection. "Yeah, let's get this meeting over with and eat lunch! Lita even made us some yummy sandwiches!" a blonde agreed. That was Mina,pretty much one of the most popular girls at school and the Guardian of Venus,Love,and Beauty. "Just...let me...catch...my breath...first,"I replied tiredly. After I finally got my breathing back to normal, we went inside of the temple and to the shrine,where Raye was chanting and looking into the fire. Raye is a young priestess at her grandfather's temple and is the Guardian of Mars,Fire,and War. We watched Raye chanting until she finally noticed us. "Hey guys, I'm glad you came,"she said. "What did you want to tell us?"Amy asked. "Last night I had a vision about a new enemy approaching,"Raye replied gravely. "The flames didn't show me much but this is what I saw..."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK(Raye's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Last night I was sitting in front of the fire when I saw a vision in the flames.** I saw a blood red sky and flames everywhere, with dark shadow-like demons attacking innocent humans. It looked like all of hell broke loose and in the middle of the chaos, a girl ,with long black hair like Serena, was bent over a body and a sword with blood on the edge laid next to her. the girl cried. I moved closer towards the two and what I saw filled me with fear and devastation as I screamed. The body was Serena's and she was covered with injuries and she was deathly pale and wasn't breathing. This girl must be the one who will kill Serena! The girl turned around and I saw tears streaming down her face, but the most surprising thing was her face. She looks just like Serena! Who could she be!? **Then, I woke up from my vision and I was panting and out of breath. Whoever that girl was she must be dangerous and Serena has to stay away from her! The next morning, I called the girls for a meeting and I was going to tell them about my vision.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Raye's POV

I told the girls everything about my vision except for the part about Serena's death and the mysterious girl. _It would be best if everyone didn't know about Serena's death and the girl and I don't want them to worry and_ _besides my vision might be_ _wrong._ While I thought of this, I suggested,"I think we should all be on the look out for the enemy because they might attack at any minute." Everyone agreed with me and started to get up to leave until Serena's communicator started ringing. Serena looked at her communicator and answered the call. The caller was a cat named Luna,Serena's guardian and advisor from the Moon Kingdom. "What is it,Luna?"Serena asked. "Artemis and I spotted some trouble at the park so you and the girls had better get here quickly,"Luna replied. "We're on our way,"Serena answered. Luna disconnected and Serena said, "Look like we won't have to wait for the enemy to appear."Then, we left the temple and headed to the park.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE PARK(Serena's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We arrived at the park and saw Luna and Artemis in their human forms, fighting a shadow-like monster like the ones in Raye's vision. "We'd better transform,"I said. "Right!"everyone called. "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Mars Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Moon Eternal!" We each called out our own transformation phrases with our pens or brooches in my case. "Make-up!"we yelled together. We all transformed into our Sailor Scout suits and were ready for battle. Sailor Mars was the first one to attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!"she attacked. The attack made a direct hit and there was a blast of fire. "Yes! I hit it!"Mars cheered. Her joy was short-lived when the fire and smoke cleared and revealed that the monster wasn't even fazed. "What!?"we all yelled. The monster advanced toward us so Sailor Mercury attacked. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"she yelled. That didn't stop the monster at all so Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus combined they're attacks. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Even that couldn't stop the monster. "Sailor Moon, use your scepter!"Mercury suggested. "Right!"I answered. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"I attacked. This got it's attention and it shot a ball of dark energy towards me. The force of the attack sent me flying back. "Sailor Moon!"the girls screamed. They ran towards me and Mercury asked,"Are you all right, Sailor Moon?" "I'm fine but we have to find that monster,"I replied. I got back up and we ran after the monster. After chasing it for a while, we finally cornered it and combined all of our powers into one attack, which managed to knock down the monster. We stood in a circle around it and I demanded,"Who are you and what is your purpose here on Earth?" The monster just laughed and said,"Why should I answer your questions?" It's voice was hollow and felt evil and dark. I flinched and pointed my scepter at it. "Because I am the Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon, agent of love and justice, and the Princess of the Moon Kingdom,"I declared. The monster's eyes widened a fraction and it smiled and said,"Then I will give you a warning." It leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear,"Death is coming." It leaned back and laughed evilly and disappeared in a flash of dark energy. "What did it say?"Mars asked. All of the girls were staring at me and looking concerned and worried. "Death is coming,"I replied. They looked at each other and wondered what it meant. "I wonder what it meant..."I trailed off. Suddenly I felt a shock in my head. _What is this!? My head hurts so much!_ I fainted and the girls yelled out my name.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE(Nobody's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

In a dark room, a large screen spanning across the room was showing the scene of the Sailor Scouts fighting the shadow-like monster. A girl was intently watching the screen. She had long black hair like Serena's and wore a midnight blue and black Sailor Scout suit like Sailor Cosmos. A symbol similar to the one in Serena's dream was on her forehead. A midnight blue cat with the same symbol on its head walked into the room and looked expectantly at the girl as if it knew what she was thinking. The girl turned towards the cat and said two simple words...

** "It's time."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER I~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

That's all for now and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try my best to get the next chapter written and posted. So bye for now!

** Next chapter - Chapter II: Sister**


End file.
